


"Fighting against all odds, I know we'll be alright"

by ScarletWolf213



Series: TWCAW [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, It's just cute, M/M, Tattoos, Uncle/Nephew Incest, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/ScarletWolf213
Summary: John has his first day off in a few weeks and he gets to spend the day with his wonderful baby boy. But who knew one day off would lead to a very wonderful surprise for Stiles.





	"Fighting against all odds, I know we'll be alright"

**Author's Note:**

> March 30-Fluff and Stuff (Originally Smut but I'm not comfortable with smut stuff though there is some...but you get fluffy stuff mostly!) 
> 
> And yes the title is from Ed Sheeran! It's his song Perfect

John had been working like crazy. They had a string of bodies show up around the outskirt of town that was too far out of his district for him to do anything months ago. Then the bastard moved into Beacon Valley, which of course meant John got down to business. This person had a body trail that led all the way back to New York so John knew he needed to catch this person...Once he made sure it wasn’t supernatural of course he and his deputies jumped straight into it all. He had only seen Stiles short amounts of times for the past four weeks. His baby would come into the station with food for everyone there. Peter would be following behind with drinks, and once everything was placed down they each grabbed what was meant for their man and would be off to find them. Stiles would swoop into John’s office locking the door and then would force himself into John’s lap and cuddle him as John ate running his long cool fingers through the older males hair. He would rub the base of his skull and soothe his muscles with clever fingers and plant soft kisses on his man’s cheek, jaw, lips( between bits) and his nose. 

He was always quiet when this happened just breathing in John as he did the same with Stiles. Other than these short hour or hour and a half times John only saw him when he came home from work, peeled out of his clothes, took a shower and crawled into bed with his already sleeping boyfriend. It was driving him crazy and from the dark circles under his boy's eyes and the way he would instantly seem to drop into a nap when he finally got to John’s lap...Well, the older man could tell his baby boy wasn’t fairing well without him either. He could only feel grateful when Derek had told him Peter was staying with Stiles during the times he wasn’t at school and John wasn’t home. He also knew Derek was a lot happier knowing his mate was with someone as well. 

When it hit the end of the fourth week and halfway into the fifth they had a breakthrough. They had found out where the suspect was hiding out in Beacon Hills (thank you Derek and your full wolf shift) and they mounted a takedown plan.  
It was a bright very warm day when the Beacon Valley S.W.A.T team moved in on one of the abandoned warehouses that was surprisingly and scarily close to the loft.  
The hand signals were given out and each team had moved into position. It took one last set of signals and they all moved in quick and quiet taking down the plain average looking woman that had been carving up people all across the state. John told Derek to take her back to the station and start processing and then to call FBI and let them know that they had gotten the perp and while he did that, him, Jordan and Tera were going to go through the building and the surrounding ones and see if anyone else was here or around. John was very happy that Stiles had gotten Derek to get a consulting job with the department when he slumped tiredly against one of the department cars watching other officers and the S.W.A.T team headed out to start searching the other buildings. He scrubbed his hands over his face and forced his tired body to move, the faster he got this done the faster he could go be with his boy.

By the end of the day, John had found 8 of the 10 missing people from the county and had been in a fight with McCall about the case and his work on it already. He was aching to go home...ready to have that promised three days off for Derek, Jordan and himself. He had the weekend planned out to a T and couldn’t wait to get home and start on it. 

John smiled and thanked the worker as he got his change and then was handed his assorted kolaches and a half dozen of "Reese’s explosion" cookies that Stiles loved and practically cried over. He also went shopping and grabbed things to make a salad and that Chicken, rice and veggie dish that John learned to makes that Stiles loves. He also bought the ingredients to make his mother’s perogies…He hummed smiling to himself as he checked out, paying and loaded the car, he was excited. His boy was going to be happy, spoiled, and nothing short of blissful the next three days. John knew he didn’t have class so he was going to keep his boy in their bed and hopefully cum happy and pampered. 

He pulled up to the house smiling as he saw the upstairs light still on in Stiles’s room. He used it to study and play video games and things like that. But since they had started this all, he had never slept a night, not in their bed, a fact that made John hot all over as his blood heated. He shut the car off and got out moving to grab the groceries and took them all inside. It was a small struggle as he fought to close the trunk but he made it and raced to get the groceries in all in one run. He got into the kitchen setting them down as quietly as he could and then made his way back through the house kicking his work boots off and straightening the shoes up that lay in the entrance. He locked the front door at the same time and then moved into his office and put his gun and his official work badge in the safe. From there he started to put everything in the kitchen away.  
He was in the middle of cutting an apple and some strawberries up when he heard the shuffle of feet and then a very disgruntled baby boy was in the doorway of the kitchen and rubbing his eyes as he looked at John through blurry sleep eyes. He smiled and chuckled softly as Stiles made his way over to John still mumbling incoherently. John just adored when Stiles was like this, sleepy and cuddly, wearing one of John’s only henleys that was falling off his shoulder and hit his baby’s mid-thigh. He turned and wrapped his boy in a tight hug nuzzling his neck so he could kiss the skin there softly, the skin that unfortunately John hadn’t been able to mark in weeks. 

John thought about it for a few minutes peppering the skin with kisses or just rubbing his lips along the pale expanse of skin. He heard Stiles keen when he nipped the spot behind his ear, John’s teeth scraping over the stinging flesh before he flicked his tongue over it as a soothing apology. Once he started John couldn’t seem to stop he hadn’t been able to touch or taste his baby in weeks and he knew his little boy was aching for it, he always was. He loved how much Stiles needed him and if he would he knew his boy would be filled 24/7 by John. He gave the skin that would be right above the collar of the overshirts Stiles loved to wear a hard bit sucking roughly and picked him up sitting him on the counter even as Stiles wrapped his legs around John’s waist and kept them there whimpering when John started to move away.  
Stiles was panting, he was still in that sleepy daze and was clinging to John not entirely sure that this wasn’t a dream. He ran his nails down John’s clothed back and over his broad shoulders, making a distressed noise when it seemed he was going to pull away.  
His nightmares have been so bad and this is the first dream that hadn’t gone bad...yet and he didn’t want to let his daddy go...he had been away so much. He whimpered again and nuzzled at the underside of John’s jaw sighing. “Daddy...don’t go..need you..been so long daddy!”  
John chuckled softly and kisses his boys timple giving his boy the plate of snacks and made him take a bit of the cookie his groan making John groan as well his cock hardening, even more, causing his little vixen to wiggle as he nibbled his cookie and held the plate close making fast work of the snacks. 

As soon as the plate was done John had it in the sink and Stiles back into his arms. He made fast work of the stairs and sooner than he thought he was placing his baby on their bed and then he pulled away from Stiles promising he would be back then left to go get two bottles of water from the fridge.  
By the time he got back upstairs, he walked into the room to see his lovely boyfriend spread out on their bed his fingers working in and out of his hole his fingers glistening and almost dripping with lube. He watched as Stiles whined and whimpered making soft breathy complaints about his fingers “not being thick enough” he “needed daddy's fingers because daddy’s fingers are the best and touch him just right”. John groaned hearing that and finally pushed away from the door jamb and made his way to his withering needy boy. He stripped out of his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans but left them on as he leaned down and gripped his boy's hair brushing his lips back and forth over Stiles’s swollen dark pink lips. His baby whined and arched trying to get a better taste or more pressure...or anything, as long as John was giving it to him.  
Stiles could barely breathe, he was so turned on. He felt light headed and floaty and like he was drifting away. So he clung, needing the stability and the calmness John always brought to everything Stiles did with the man. He was about to start begging though and he knew that John could tell as well. That’s why when the soft, pleading, “Daddy” he let out was cut off by a rough hungry kiss he didn’t complain. He just went with it feeling whatever it was that John wanted him to feel. 

It was hours later, the sun was just starting to come up and Stiles was still asleep hugging his pillow as he slept on his stomach. John ran his fingers slowly up and down the expanse of pale skin and kisses along his shoulder his fingers skirting over his boy's side. Stiles groaned in his sleep and moved away from the tickling touch almost rolling off the bed as he squirmed in his sleep. John had to laugh at his baby being even more uncoordinated in his sleep. He leaned over to pull him back into his arms when he stopped short and took in the sight of his boy's naked body. On his left side there looked to be bruises and markings from something thin and sharp that left scratch marks that looked more like cuts from a knife. That worried and pissed John off that the pack couldn’t keep their one human packmate safe...But the biggest surprise was what was actually on Stiles’ chest. There laid out over his heart was his badge number in scrolling font. He had his mother's favorite flowers on the curve of his hip, in a match to John’s because they had both gotten the same one. But he had no clue that his boy had gotten his badge number tattooed on his chest. It made him even more choked up when Stiles stretched throwing his arm over his eyes and John realizing that he had a tattoo there as well and he carefully nudged it so he could look. It was a wolf with a branch of wolfsbane in its mouth and it looked like it was running. Under its feet was more crushed wolfsbane and hidden in the wolf's fur on its side was the Hale pack mark.  
John hadn’t realized how much his boy liked his tattoos or well tattoos in general...maybe John would have to come up with one that they both could get, one that would be for them…He loved how they looked on his babies gorgeous pale skin. Because see John had a few, not a lot and most of them not fitting into the others but he did love them, and he loved them dearly... 

Long before the werewolf shit fell into their lap when John had just gotten out of the academy he had gotten a wolfish-looking Cwn Annwn tattooed on his chest. He knew they were supposed to be “hellhounds” but they were supernatural protectors as funny as that is now. John at the time had wanted a guardian, something that expresses how he had felt his life should be spent. He had three more after that, he had one on his left hip that was for his wife, the one he took Stiles to have done together when Stiles turned 18. The words “I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.” curled over his hip with a few sprigs of lavender underneath, her favorite flower. The last tattoo John had and Stiles’s favorite was a compass that had the coordinates to his parents home in Poland and an anchor that was simple and clean black lines on his skin. Now that John walked around the house without a shirt on Stiles’s fingers always found it and would trace it over and over lightly so the skin wouldn’t hurt. But it never failed to turn John on. The way Stiles’s soft long and surprisingly graceful fingers traced and skimmed over the ribs on his left side until he shivered and took his boy’s mouth hungrily. So yeah, as John unfroze and pulled his baby into his arms and cuddled him tightly he decided he really would be getting them tattoos that matched. 

Stiles didn’t really know what was going on but he knew for a fact that John was up to something. Since he had found out just how tattooed Stiles was the older male couldn’t keep his hands off of him and the man had made comments until Stiles had broken down and told him about them and when he got them and why and all the stuff people normally wanted to know about them. But...it didn’t stop John like Stiles thought...the man almost seemed to cherish them instead.  
When it was this seemingly random day in October, Stiles found himself in front of a small brick and mortar shop with his very excited “mate”...you could say Stiles was confused. But also slightly excited because of how happy John was by whatever they were doing.

John had to talk to Derek and Peter and spend a total of two months trying to find a supernatural friendly tattoo shop that could make a tattoo stick without the blowtorch and all. But John did it and he and Stiles were standing outside of “Moonlight Tattoos” and he could tell by his babies scent that he was confused and a little hesitant but John just grabbed his hand and tugged him close as he steered them in through the front door. John smiled and chuckled when Stiles made a surprised but happy noise when he finally figured out that they had come to a tattoo place and he whirled around and looked at John with his big amber colored whiskey eyes. John melted pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling back and leading him to the desk and motions for him to ring the bell.  
As soon as Stiles moved to touch it this very tall, very pale man appeared and it only took Stiles a few minutes looking at him to gauge just what this man was. A fea...Stiles and John were in a tattoo parlor with Fea...a Fea could be tattooing them... He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out so he closed it, thought really hard then when he opened to speak again the same thing happened. He looked at John bewildered and then back at the man and then at John before he flailed and made hand motions that told John, Stiles was having a mini freak out and to talk with the yet to be named Fea!  
John chuckles at his boy's antics and sighed moving an arm around him and pulled Stiles close. He placed a loving kiss to Stiles’ timple before looking at the man. “I take it by my mate's reactions you are the person I spoke to on the phone, I know there are others of you that work here but the person I spoke to on the phone said there would only be one of you in today. And that you could do two special tattoos” The man smiled and bowed his head slightly and motioned for them to come through to the back. Stiles remembering his manners looked around before he bowed the way any mage would when he met someone magical. That got a surprised sound from the man but Stiles flashed an impish grin before he followed John through. The Fea followed behind after a pause and with a deep almost soft rumble that sounded like thunder on a warm summer's day, told them which station was his. 

The tall man soon told them who he was and what kinds of tattoo styles he could do. He was talking more to John then to Stiles and it was annoying the mage but as the talk continued he found out that John had been planning this for a while. It was sweet and made Stiles love his mate even more.  
Then after a few more words being exchanged, it was time to see the stencils….And Stiles couldn’t help but be choked up at them.  
John was worried about what Stiles would think of the stencils but he did hope his boy would like them. They were personal and private and it was something that John normally wouldn’t ever share with someone other than Stiles...But he needed to share this with him...

That’s why when he could scent the salt that came with tears he started to freak out a little but then his boy wrapped tight arms around him and clung sniffling and cuddling into John. And that made the man go over the moon and he nodded at Bryline (the fea) the same time Stiles did and chuckled softly when Stiles asked what was going to be mixed with the ink and how they would be applied and what the symbols mean and who got what.

Bryline just chuckled which made John sigh in relief that the Fea didn’t get angry at his boy's curious nature and in his soft rumble Bryline explained. “Well little one, You know that there is an infinity knot and considering your heritage, I would guess that you know what that entails. As far as the other ruins that are hidden in them, they are just protection and well wishes. As John can tell you, he will carry the sun and you shall carry the moon, I can guess why as your energies clearly say you are each other’s anchors but the meaning is for you only. As for the herbs in the ink that is something I will not disclose as it is special to each tattooer and to each supernatural. But I will say that the ones belonging to the human or mage in the equation will receive a spell that is wound in the tattoo that will grant him powers much like his mate and furthermore will make them each feel the mate bond as they both should.” With a few papers filled out and signed and some prep work they were ready to start, it felt like time was both speeding up and slowing down as Stiles sat in the chair wrist out, ready for what this would bring. 

It took almost six hours for each of them but soon they were done and Stiles had his moon tattooed on his left wrist and John had his on his right. They each had a sappy smile on there face as they looked at them then at each other John smirked at the hungry look he saw on the younger man’s face as he looked at the tattoo on John’s skin. But he was still surprised when he was yanked into a deep but still chaste kiss. John was still reeling and trying to kiss his little vixen back before the older man had time to he was being shoved to pay and then dragged to the car listening to all the plans his little mate was making. The words sparking inside of him making his claws prick at pale sensitive skin his fangs lengthening. 

Yah this was a great idea John thought as he drove them home. He couldn’t wait to trace the tattoo with his fingers and even better his tongue, ahh the joy of magical tattoo that healed in twenty minutes... 

Later that night as Stiles was stretched out underneath John panting and groaning as the older man worked his fingers in and out of him. Stiles had to have John slow down tugging the man away from where he was licking and sucking the skin the tattoo was on. John looked confused and seemed to try to still but Stiles just rocked his hips and kisses his wolf slowly. Before he spoke in a breathy strained voice. “So...not that this isn’t amazing…” He cut off with a groan as John brushed his fingers over just the right spot causing Stiles to buck and make a noise. “Yes?” John said nibbling on his neck softly. “Why did you choose to get them done today?” That caused John to still again and lift his head to look at Stiles flashing him a soft, warm smile. “Sweetheart…..Today's the day when I officially asked you to mate with me.”  
Stiles’s heart melted at that and he had to roughly drag the older man into a kiss flipping them and laughing when John flipped them over again. “You, my wolfy are a mush ball”  
John just growled and Stiles laughed, crying out for help when John attacked him with tickles and neck kisses. Their tattoos showing starkly against their skin as the sunset outside and their room started to darken.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this is one of the favorites that I have written it's just cute and fluffy. 
> 
> leave kudos or comments I would love to talk to people, I'm open to ideas and would love to talk Fandom and Ship stuff with People! 
> 
> -scarlet


End file.
